


I fall when you leave

by cuddlyobrien



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Danny leaves hawaii, M/M, but not by choice, well kind of but hes not happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyobrien/pseuds/cuddlyobrien





	I fall when you leave

    Steve's nose is resting in the hollow base of Danny's throat, his body hovering above the detective's. He breathes in deeply, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't want you to go."

    It's quiet for a moment before Danny rests a hand on the side of Steve's head, on top of his right ear. Steve leans his head into the warmth of it, flicking his eyes up to meet Danny's gaze. "She's my daughter, Steve. I can't stay."

    "I know." Steve concedes. He heaves a heavy sigh, his body collapsing on top of Danny's. "I know."

    "Come with me." Danny tries, the same way he's done for the past month. 

    "I can't." Steve answers, the same way he's done for the past month. Danny knows Steve would follow him anywhere. But the Navy has him tied in a contract that they won't bend to allow him to go to New York. And if he left, 5-0 would be shut down. Kono and Chin would be left to HPD and nobody wants that. "I wish I could."

    "I know." Danny replies, trailing light fingers down Steve's spine. "Steve?"

    "Hm?" Steve asks, his hand tracing circles on Danny's hand. 

    "What do you want to do? About us. This." Danny asks, causing Steve's hand to freeze. "Stan says his business in New York is permanent. And your contract doesn't end for another five years. I can't... We can't survive five years when we're a continent away from each other." 

    "I know." Steve says, his voice thick with regret and guilt. Danny feels the tears fall on his chest. "So this is it?"

    They both grip a little tighter when Danny replies, "Yeah. This is it."  
      
    The next day at the airport, the team is there, faces drawn tight. Grace gives them all hugs, lingering on Steve longer as Steve whispers in her ear. Rachel and Stan stand off to the side, Rachel having the decency to look a little sympathetic. Grace stands with them when Steve lets her go, Rachel wrapping an arm around her front.

    Danny sighs and sends them a smile. "Well. Finally leaving this pineapple infested hell hole."

    They all do a collective flinch at the words. Kono is the first to hug him, whispering quickly, "I'll take care of him."

    Danny nods and squeezes her tight before releasing her. "Don't let Sang Min get anything over on you while I'm gone, huh?"

    Kono laughs and takes a few steps back as Chin steps forward. Danny holds out his hand to shake which earns him an eye roll from Chin. Chin brings him, patting him on the back. "Take care of little Gracie, hm? And I hope to see you soon, kaikaina. Brother."

    Danny forces himself not to cry as replies, "You take care of Kono and I'll make sure Grace chooses a college here in Hawaii."

    Chin laughs as he pulls away and nods. "You've got yourself a deal."

    Danny's chest tightens as Steve moves forward. Steve sighs, hands twitching because he's unsure of what to do first. He moves into Danny's space, hand cupping his neck. "I don't want you to go."

    "You're nothing if not a man of pattern." Danny huffs a laugh. "I can't stay."

    "I know." Steve says the next line of their script, forehead resting on Danny's.  
      
    "Come with me." Danny breathes out, lips hovering over Steve's.  
      
    "I can't." Steve answers. "I wish-"

    Danny swallows the next line with a searing kiss, his hands cupping Steve's face. They kiss for what seems like hours and when they pull away, Steve's eyes are red and watery. Steve swallows hard and asks softly, "This is it?"

    "This is it." Danny confirms. Steve nods, cupping the back of Danny's head and bringing him forward. He presses a firm kiss to Danny's forehead, squeezing his eyes shut.

    "Please be safe. I don't... I can't be on any level of okay with this if you're reckless with yourself." Steve begs, eyes wild and pleading as they bore into Danny's.

    "I'll be safe." Danny promises. "No running into exploding buildings, okay? When everyone else is running away, you better be running too. Don't be a hero." 

    "Okay." Steve promises. "I love you."

    "God, you big goofball." Danny shakes his head. "I love you, too."

    They kiss one last time before Steve stands back and Danny turns, wiping at his face. He walks towards the other three people waiting for him and Grace wriggles out Rachel's arms and hugs Danny tightly. "I'm sorry, Danno. That you have to leave Uncle Steve."

    "It's okay, Monkey. It's not your fault." Danny says, looking straight at Stan who frowns and looks away. "Besides, we're gonna get a pizza the size of your head and a milkshake so big you'll be crazy with sugar when I drop you back off at your Mom's."

    As they walk away, Danny looks back one last time. Steve smiles and waves with one hand earning him a wave back from Danny before they lose each other in the crowd. Danny really hopes it isn't the last time they ever see each other.

    Grace is walking ahead with Stan when Rachel falls back with Danny. "I'm sorry."

    "It's not your fault, Rach." Danny says, smoothing his tie down.

    "You're polite to say that." Rachel tells him.   
      
    "I'm right to say that." Danny tells her. "It's his business that's taking us away, not yours."

    "But he's my husband."

    "And you're following him. Just like Steve would be with me if the Navy would allow it." Danny tells her. "It sucks, okay? It feels like I'm leaving my whole heart here. But not going with Grace? That would be like my entire soul being ripped in half. So I'm choosing Grace and Steve understands."

    "Does he understand about Stan?"

    "He understands that he's your husband and you're just doing what he wishes he could do." Danny answers. "Does he like it? Not one bit. But he understands. Now please, let me wallow for the rest of the plane ride so I can be happy for my daughter when she sees New York for the first time."

    Rachel's lips quirk into a no teeth smile before she joins Stan and Grace, leaving Danny to deal with the fact that he's leaving the love of his life behind. 


End file.
